Falling in the darkness for love A Nalu Story Chapter Two - The Evil W
by Ra88ful
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go to the dark side. Can fairy tail stop the evil love birds.
1. Chapter 1

Falling in the darkness for love

A Nalu Story

Chapter One the Prologue

Let me just say I do not own or claim to own this characters. Natsu, Lucy, and all the other character belong to Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, TV Tokyo, and Funimation. Please Support the official release.

Are story begins in the town of Fiore at the fairy tail guild were we meet (Crashing sound)

? ~ What did you say lizard Breath

? ~ I did not say nothing Ice boy

(Well it looks like they're at it again it again)

Lucy – come on Natsu and gray can you stop fighting for just one day

Natsu and Gray – But he start it

Lucy can only sigh

Anyway the one know as Lizard Breath is Natsu Dragneel a fire dragon slyer and one of fairy tails strongest members and the one know as ice boy is Gray Fullbuster he is an ice wizard and one of Natsu Rivals.

Lucy – Can't we just go 5 min without someone trying to kill one another?

This Is Lucy Heartfilia she is a Celestial Wizard and one of Natsu best friends.

Ezra – hey it is not so bad, at least it keeps it interning in the guild.

This Is Ezra Scarlet she is an S-ranked wizard and one of Fairy tails Strong wizards.

Natsu - whatever I still could have taken you Gray

Gray - What did you say fire breath

Natsu – I said I could take you

Gray – well if you think so then come on then.

Natsu – Let's go then

Another fight starts and there is a huge brawl

Lucy – come on guys stop this or we will get in trouble again

During the Bawl a barrel hits Ezra in the head

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy – O No

The hollow guild makes no sound.

Ezra – the next person who hit me with something is DIE (Pull out sword)

Natsu and Gray – Sorry Ezra.

After not being killed by Ezra, Natsu goes over to the request board to find a job.

Natsu – No not this one. Not this one either. This just pays to low.

Lucy – Hey Natsu looking for a job

Natsu – Ya Lucy, can you help me.

Lucy – well I have a job that Mira gave me. We need to fine some hood guy who has been killing people with some weird black magic.

Natsu – black magic that is weird but nothing we can't handle right Lucy (Grabs Lucy hand)

Lucy – Um Ya a we can do this, let's go. (In her head – I get to go on a job with Natsu. Wait I have been on jobs with Natsu before this is no different but I feel different)

Natsu – Um Lucy are you ok.

Lucy – Yes I'm fine Natsu, why do you ask

Natsu - because your face is going red

Lucy – O no reason just a bit warm, ok let's go on that job

Natsu – Ok wells go

Happy – I'm coming too Natsu

Natsu – Um Happy can you not come with us this time

Happy – What why

Natsu – I just want to do a job with Lucy this time

Lucy – Why because you like her

Natsu – N No I just want to do a mission with Lucy that is all ok (As happy see Natsu is blushing)

Happy – ok Natsu I will stay behind

Natsu – thanks I will get you a big fish when we get back

Happy – Ok then.

Lucy – Natsu you coming that hood guy is not going to caught himself.

Natsu – Coming Lucy. Runs to Lucy.

Happy – Have fun on your job Date Natsu & Lucy

Lucy – SHUT UP CAT.

Natsu and Lucy left to go on their job.

What Natsu and Lucy did not know that asking Happy to stay back would begin them both on a path that will not only change their life's but also have their friends make a design that will also change the future of fairy tail itself.


	2. Chapter Two - The Evil Wizard

Falling in the darkness for love

A Nalu Story

Chapter One the Prologue

Let me just say I do not own or claim to own this characters. Natsu, Lucy, and all the other character belong to Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, TV Tokyo, and Funimation. Please Support the official release.

Are story begins in the town of Fiore at the fairy tail guild were we meet (Crashing sound)

? ~ What did you say lizard Breath

? ~ I did not say nothing Ice boy

(Well it looks like they're at it again it again)

Lucy – come on Natsu and gray can you stop fighting for just one day

Natsu and Gray – But he start it

Lucy can only sigh

Anyway the one know as Lizard Breath is Natsu Dragneel a fire dragon slyer and one of fairy tails strongest members and the one know as ice boy is Gray Fullbuster he is an ice wizard and one of Natsu Rivals.

Lucy – Can't we just go 5 min without someone trying to kill one another?

This Is Lucy Heartfilia she is a Celestial Wizard and one of Natsu best friends.

Ezra – hey it is not so bad, at least it keeps it interning in the guild.

This Is Ezra Scarlet she is an S-ranked wizard and one of Fairy tails Strong wizards.

Natsu - whatever I still could have taken you Gray

Gray - What did you say fire breath

Natsu – I said I could take you

Gray – well if you think so then come on then.

Natsu – Let's go then

Another fight starts and there is a huge brawl

Lucy – come on guys stop this or we will get in trouble again

During the Bawl a barrel hits Ezra in the head

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy – O No

The hollow guild makes no sound.

Ezra – the next person who hit me with something is DIE (Pull out sword)

Natsu and Gray – Sorry Ezra.

After not being killed by Ezra, Natsu goes over to the request board to find a job.

Natsu – No not this one. Not this one either. This just pays to low.

Lucy – Hey Natsu looking for a job

Natsu – Ya Lucy, can you help me.

Lucy – well I have a job that Mira gave me. We need to fine some hood guy who has been killing people with some weird black magic.

Natsu – black magic that is weird but nothing we can't handle right Lucy (Grabs Lucy hand)

Lucy – Um Ya a we can do this, let's go. (In her head – I get to go on a job with Natsu. Wait I have been on jobs with Natsu before this is no different but I feel different)

Natsu – Um Lucy are you ok.

Lucy – Yes I'm fine Natsu, why do you ask

Natsu - because your face is going red

Lucy – O no reason just a bit warm, ok let's go on that job

Natsu – Ok wells go

Happy – I'm coming too Natsu

Natsu – Um Happy can you not come with us this time

Happy – What why

Natsu – I just want to do a job with Lucy this time

Lucy – Why because you like her

Natsu – N No I just want to do a mission with Lucy that is all ok (As happy see Natsu is blushing)

Happy – ok Natsu I will stay behind

Natsu – thanks I will get you a big fish when we get back

Happy – Ok then.

Lucy – Natsu you coming that hood guy is not going to caught himself.

Natsu – Coming Lucy. Runs to Lucy.

Happy – Have fun on your job Date Natsu & Lucy

Lucy – SHUT UP CAT.

Natsu and Lucy left to go on their job.

What Natsu and Lucy did not know that asking Happy to stay back would begin them both on a path that will not only change their life's but also have their friends make a design that will also change the future of fairy tail itself.


End file.
